Captivation
by AsteriaLumina
Summary: She loved to play with his mind, and he was always foolish enough to challenge her. Wang Yi finds respite in the bath, and Zhong Hui returns from his council meeting sooner than she expected, leading to an interesting evening between the two. SMUT. Zhong Hui/Wang Yi oneshot. Review and enjoy!


**Captivation**

* * *

**I had fun writing this, oh my goodness. I blush at my prose. Have fun reading this, muaha.**

**Disclaimer: We all know professional fangirls don't own any rights! Psht.**

* * *

After a long, painfully boisterous day, Wang Yi often found respite in her bathing chamber, a medium sized room beautifully decorated in deep reds and pale golds that was dominated by a luxurious tub of pure marble. It was a lovely room, draped with tasteful tapestries and decorated with pretty objects. Jars and containers of beautifully colored bath oils and flower petals were arranged on a lacquered shelf, painstakingly labeled and arranged by the intensity of the scent. Humid, steam-filled air hit her like a wave as Yi stepped passed the threshold of the room, loosely draped in a sheer silk robe as she breathed in the aromatic scent of sage and lily. A thin sweat covered her forehead in the split second she had been in the room. A line of maidservants quietly filed past her, each armed with a large pail that still steamed from the scalding water that had previously been contained within its confines.

The dark bamboo flooring under her bare feet was pleasantly damp and Wang Yi stepped over to the tub, lowering herself into the glistening water and sighing in relief as she was enveloped into a swath of relaxation. Her robe billowed around her slender body as she stretched out under the water's surface, listening to the sound of awakening crickets as the sky outside the shuttered window began to darken slowly, streaks of pink and deep purple woven into it. Yi decided to soak for a while, until Zhong Hui returned from his meeting, and a smile touched the woman's lips. Yi plucked a plush sponge from a tray and slid it across her pale skin, ridding it of the dirt and grime that had accumulated from training outside with Zhen Ji that day, and bliss engulfed her as the tension in her body melted away. It was the moment she lived for every day.

Lost in her pensive musings, Yi felt as if she were floating as the heated water lapped over her soft curves, illuminated by the candlelight that lit the chamber. She pushed everything off of her mind and methodically breathed, the floral-infused water soaking into her perfect, smooth skin. Her icy blue eyes closed, and little did she know that Zhong had returned from his meeting and had just stepped into the outer chambers.

With his smirk ever-present on his features, Zhong Hui closed the doors of the chamber before tiredly walking over to the chaise, tossing his overcoat and cape upon it carelessly before undoing the top buttons of his collar. He rubbed his eyes wearily, glad to finally be released from all his duties and meetings and was satisfied to see that a tray of piping hot black tea was awaiting him on the low table in the center of the sitting room. The slight sounds of water sloshing alerted him that Yi was taking her usual bath and a smile lit up his face as he realized that he didn't have to wait for her to return from spending time with Lady Cai and Empress Zhen. Pouring himself a cup of aromatic tea, he glanced into the room momentarily before striding into the stiflingly warm chamber. Wang Yi's icy blue eyes opened and a soft curve of her lips showed that she was happy to see him, aware of the smile on his lips that was reserved only for her.

"You're back already? How early, I expected to finish my bath before you came back from the council meeting," she lazily remarked, lolling her head back against the edge of her tub and pressing the sponge to her neck. Zhong smiled and took a seat on the plush chair that was placed near the tub, eyes trailing the trickles of soap that slowly dribbled down toward her decolletage and into the opaque bathwater. He could barely see her frame under the milky water and dipped his hand into it, running his index finger against the flat of her thigh. Wang Yi widened her eyes slightly as Zhong Hui sat back into his chair and downed a mouthful of tea.

"There wasn't much to discuss, and I can't complain about that. The sooner I could return to you, the better."

"Did you miss me, my lord? Perhaps I was a distraction that was pervading your intelligent mind?" Wang Yi grinned, hugging her legs to her chest so that her breasts pressed against her thighs.

"Don't flatter yourself, my love. My mind is resilient, and does not easily succumb to the charms of a woman," Zhong Hui scoffed, resting his arms on the rests of the chair as his eyes trailed along whatever bit of skin he could see on her.

"Are you sure about that, my darling?" Yi whispered, smiling darkly and running a hand through her soaking wet curls of hair. The lustrous locks were plastered to her shoulders and back, glinting softly in the warm light of the room.

"I'm always sure, do you need to ask?" The humorless reply came quick and in a low growl, as Zhong Hui irritatedly set his teacup onto the table beside the chair.

Wang Yi suddenly stood up in the tub, a rush of warm water rushing and streaming down her bare, perfect body. Zhong's brows raised slightly in surprise and he bit back a look of surprise as she stepped out of the tub, bare feet touching the warm wood floors. She pushed the wet robe over her shoulders and slowly sauntered over to him, situating herself across his lap with a playful quirk of her lips. The wet droplets of water on her skin transferred to his clothes and although he frowned, Zhong Hui closed his eyes as her warm lips touched his neck with the utmost gentility, unable to hold back the gentle click in his throat.

"Are you sure now, my dearest?" Wang Yi whispered seductively, her endearment rolling off her tongue in the most wanton manner.

"You're going to pay consequences for making my clothes damp, my lady," he murmured huskily, as she laughed and continued to run her lips and tongue across his neck with her damp, exquisite body pressed against his clothed one.

Zhong angrily seized her delectable pink lips in between his and pressed her closer to him, hands skittering down her back and soaking up the rivulets of water that tantalizingly trailed down her arched back. A moan escaped her lips as his teeth gently closed down upon her earlobe and she gripped his shoulders, feeling him stroke the tip of his nose against her shoulder and flood his nose with the sweet, faint scent of her soap and kiss the tender willow of her neck. A blooming scarlet flaw marred her elegant neck, where Zhong Hui had marked her. Yi's mind spun with pleasure, bliss and sheer passion as the pair of them thoughtlessly languored, lips against heated skin and emitting sighs of sweet sastisfaction.

Dragging her lips back, Wang Yi pulled away much to his disappointment, and draped a dry robe around her body as she inwardly took satisfication in his crestfallen features. Standing up and taking her hand, Zhong Hui led her out of the bathing chamber and into the bedchamber, where he sat on the bed and pulled her against him lustfully. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs in between his, and he couldn't resist her. The cool air of the bedchamber licked at Wang Yi's skin deliciously as her fingers reveled on Zhong Hui's heated skin. The warmth of his lips on her chilled skin was delightful, and her fingers trailed along the column of his neck teasingly.

"This needs to go," Yi whispered with her lips against ear, fingers skillfully undoing the ties of his shirt and waistcoat, pushing it back to reveal his toned chest in under a minute. Her fingers probed along the slight ripples of his lean torso, delighting in the utter strength underneath her fingertips. Zhong pulled her into his lap and his hands slid down her thighs torturously, causing her to writhe in discomfort as he refused to insinuate his skilled fingers where she wanted them to be. After pressing a kiss to the swell of her breast, he pushed her onto her back gently and began to place lingering kisses along her neck, on the flat of her stomach and over her waist, feeling her heightened sensitivity as he drew nearer to the more sensitive regions of her body. His tongue flicked at the receptive flesh on the inside of her thighs, eliciting a quiet exclamation of praise from her as Wang Yi dug her fingers into the soft down of the duvet underneath her.

Mere moments later, Zhong drowned himself desperately inside her and buried a groan into her neck as Wang Yi's lips parted with a breathless gasp, her legs wrapping around his hips. His soft lips traced the beautiful curve of her shoulder and neck as his hands gripped her waist roughly, fingers and nails digging into the soft flesh and leaving red marks as they progressed toward the echelon of fulfillment. She pressed herself to him and placed a kiss into his hair, trailing her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Tell me, my love. Are you still positive that you are resilient to me? Because it seems quite the contrary," Wang Yi intimated alluringly, a dark smile on her lips as she taunted him lightheartedly. The way he heatedly captured her mouth and sucked on her lower lip was enough to answer her question and she drew her nails down his strong back, leaving behind shocking red marks that popped against the pale skin like the incisions of a knife.

Zhong Hui whispered her name over and over into her ear as she gently bit down on his shoulder, fingers tangling into his hair roughly and causing him to grip her harder and move more forcefully, which drove her to the edge and back again. 'Damn the infernal woman,' Zhong Hui thought, but he knew he couldn't help loving her. She was the perfect challenge for him. They were swept into an inferno of lust and desire, taunts and challenges. It was always a game in some way for them, a battle of seduction and tactics. Sometimes, he won, but this time, Wang Yi was the victorious one as she unraveled him to bits and pieces, naked and revealing. Most of all, she loved to provoke him psychologically and toy with his conceptions of himself. Just as how he enjoyed playing mind tricks on her with his superior intelligence and lack of remorse.

Her breath came in uneven gasps as she stifled moans and whimpers into his neck, bringing her mouth to his feverishly and running her tongue along his lips, acquiescing as his teeth bit into her bottom lip hard. The salty, faint taste of blood touched Zhong Hui's tongue as his teeth seductively grazed at her full bottom lip, her body arching back as they both hit the peak of ravishment, sated. Their moans mingled in the humid air, and a pink-cheeked Yi leaned into his chest with her eyes closed as Zhong encircled her within his arms, leaning back into the plump pillows. The pair of them quietly lay there, steadily regaining normal breathing parameters as their fingers traced patterns on each other's heated skin. His fingertips played across her waist, gently touching the faint bruises that dotted the alabaster skin and Wang Yi raised her lips to meet his briefly before meeting his intense gaze with her own icy one.

"I win this time."

"And I assure you that you won't feel that victory next time."


End file.
